Switching is magic: Episode 1
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Manchmal fühlt man sich in seinem Körper nicht wohl, aber das lässt sich ändern...


Twilight und Pinkie stiegen in Appleloosa aus dem Zug und wurden schon von Applejack erwarte. „Danke das ihr so schnell gekommen seid." Sagte Applejack und merkte das niemand sonst aus dem Zug stieg. „Wo sind Rarity, Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash?" Wollte sie wissen. „Die drei hatten irgendwas super-duper wichtiges zu tun und konnten nicht kommen." Sagte Pinkie und hüpfte etwas umher. „Wie kannst du nach eine so langen Fahr noch so durch die Gegend springen?" Fragte Twilight verspannt und streckte ihre Flügel aus. „Die Sitzbänke in den Zügen sind nicht für Alicorns geschaffen." Jammerte sie. „Du hättest etwas schlafen sollen." Sagte Pinkie ihr und kicherte. „Nachdem Applejack so besorgt am Telefon geklungen hat, konnte ich unmöglich schlafen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und wandte sich an das Erdpony. „Was ist jetzt los?" Fragte sie Applejack. „Die Familie hat Braeburn verstoßen, ich suche ihn schon seit Tagen und brauche dringend Hilfe." Sagte Applejack ihren Freunden. „Warum um alles in der Welt haben sie ihn verstoßen?" Fragte Twilight schockiert. „Ich weiß es nicht, er hatte schon ein paar seltsame Marotten, aber das ist kein Grund ihn zu verstoßen." Sagte Applejack besorgt. „Weißt du wo er sein könnte?" Fragte Pinkie ungewöhnlich ernsthaft. „Vor einer halben Stunde hat eine Freundin von ihm mir gesagt das er zur Zeit im Krankenhaus ist, ich wollte nur auf euch warten und dann nachsehen." Antwortete Applejack ihr. „Dann los." Sagte Twilight entschlossen. Schnell erreichten die drei das Krankenhaus von Appleloosa und fragten an der Rezeption nach dem Erdpony-Hengst. „Entschuldigen sie, ist hier ein Patient namens Braeburn?" Fragte Applejack die Krankenschwester hinter dem Tresen. „Einen Moment bitte." Sagte die Erdpony-Stute und sah in ihren Unterlagen nach. „Wir haben hier einen Patienten mit diesem Namen, aber mehr kann ich ihnen nicht sagen." Sagte sie dann. „Ich bin seine Cousine und würde gerne zu ihm." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ach so, dann bringe ich sie kurz auf die Intensivstation." Sagte die Krankenschwester und führte die drei auf die Station. „Hier ist der Patient dann." Sagte das Erdpony und deutete den drein in das Zimmer zu treten. In dem Bett lag ein schon fast mumifiziertes Pony das an einem Beatmungsgerät angeschlossen war, dutzende Infusionen ließen ebenfalls nichts gutes erahnen. „Braeburn, was ist dir nur passiert?" Fragte Applejack besorgt. „Ich gehe mal einen Arzt suchen, der wird uns das sagen können." Meinte Pinkie und hüpfte los. „Nicht springen auf den Gängen!" Rief eine Krankenschwester und Pinkie stoppte sich, kurz darauf kam sie mit einem Mediziner zurück. „Wer von ihnen ist jetzt die Cousine des Patienten?" Wollte der ältere Hengst wissen. „Das wäre ich." Sagte Applejack und hob einen Huf. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Fragte sie dann besorgt und sah zu ihrem Cousin. „Mister Braeburn ist zu uns gekommen, um sich einer Geschlechtsangleichenden Maßnahme zu unterziehen, es gab während der OP ein paar Komplikationen, außerdem hat er sich mit einem multiresistenten Erreger infiziert, ich glaube das sind Staphylococcus aureus, sehr schwer zu behandeln, bislang hat keine Therapie angeschlagen." Erklärte der Arzt ihr und Applejack sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was für eine Maßnahme?" Fragte sie unschlüssig. „Er wollte eine Stute werden." Klärte Twilight sie auf und Applejack entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „So kann man das natürlich auch sagen." Meinte der Mediziner nur. „Das kommt als Schock für mich." Sagte Applejack fassungslos. „Aber das erklärt ein paar Sachen, als Fohlen haben wir mal den Kleiderschrank seiner Mutter geplündert und er hat sich sofort eines der Kleider angezogen." Fügte sie hinzu und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was haben sie jetzt genau gemacht?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Na ja, wir haben ihm alles abmontiert das ihn zu einem Hengst macht und haben daraus das gemacht was eine Stute ausmacht, ist eigentlich keine besonders schwierige Operation." Erklärte der Arzt ihr. „Doktor, ein Anruf für sie." Sagte eine Krankenschwester dem Arzt. „Haben sie bitte ein Auge auf Mister Braeburn." Bat der ältere Hengst die drei Stuten. „Miss Braeburn meine ich." Korrigierte er sich und ging. „Miss Braeburn?" Fragte Applejack und wankte etwas benommen durch den Raum. „Das war zu viel für mich." Sagte sie und polterte besinnungslos zu Boden. „AJ, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight besorgt und sah nach ihrer Freundin, Applejack war überhaupt nicht ansprechbar. „Warte, ich weiß was das hilft." Sagte Pinkie und hielt der bewusstlosen Applejack ein Fruchtgummi unter die Nase. „Das sind diese penetranten Zitronen-Fruchtgummis die sie so mag." Meinte Twilight, nach nur wenigen Sekunden kam Applejack wieder zu sich und verschlang das Fruchtgummi. „Das Zeug wirkt besser als Riechsalz." Sagte sie und setzte sich auf. „Geht es wieder?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Wird besser." Sagte Applejack. „Pinkie, kannst du mir was zu trinken bringen?" Fragte sie ihre pinke Freundin dann. „Was darf es denn sein, Apfelsaft?" Erwiderte Pinkie ihr scherzhaft und kicherte amüsiert. „Scotch." Antwortete Applejack ihr und sofort schoss Pinkie davon. „Hier, du solltest dich etwas ausruhen." Schlug Twilight ihr vor und lehnte sie gegen die Wand, kurz darauf kam Pinkie mit einer kleinen Flasche zurück und reichte sie sofort an Applejack weiter. „Die hatten leider nur Bourbon, hoffe das ist in Ordnung." Sagte das pinke Pony dazu. „Passt schon, Whisky ist Whiskey." Sagte Applejack und trank etwas davon. „Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten." Sagte der Arzt als er in das Zimmer zurückkam. „Was ist los?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Um die Infektion zu bekämpfen, brauchen wir dringend Linezolid, aber der Kurier wird frühstens in einer Woche hier eintreffen, ich fürchte das Miss Braeburn nicht so lange hat." Berichtete der Mediziner, Applejack setzte die Flasche an und trank sie mit einem Mal leer. „Tut mir leid das ich keine besseren Nachrichten habe." Sagte der Arzt bedauernd. „Twilight, kennst du nicht einen Zauber der helfen kann?" Fragte Pinkie besorgt. „Lass mich kurz überlegen." Sagte Twilight und dachte angestrengt nach. „Bitte Twilight, du musst ihm helfen." Flehte Applejack sie an. „Ihr." Korrigierte Pinkie sie. „Nicht hilfreich!" Fuhr Applejack sie an. „Ihr seid beide nicht hilfreich, seid ruhig und lasst mich nachdenken." Sagte Twilight genervt. „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte Pinkie sich und kicherte. „Ich hab da was." Sagte Twilight auf einmal und sah Pinkie an. „Dann raus mit der Sprache!" Forderte Applejack ungeduldig. „Das würde mich aber auch interessieren." Meinte der Arzt und hörte aufmerksam zu. „Ich erinnere mich an einen regenerativen Zauber, damit lassen sich alle denkbaren Krankheiten heilen, aber das ist sehr anstrengend und ich brauche eine gesunde, genetische Schablone dafür." Erklärte Twilight. „Dann nimm mich." Sagte Applejack sofort. „Das muss aber ein sehr schwieriger Zauber sein." Sagte der Mediziner darauf. „Ist es auch, außerdem gibt es Braeburn die Chance eine richtige Stute zu werden, ist ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt." Sagte Twilight und wandte sich wieder an Applejack. „Leider können wir dich nicht als Schablone benutzen, du bist zu nah mit ihm verwandt." Sagte sie ihrer Freundin und sah Pinkie an. „Was siehst du mich so komisch an?" Fragte das pinke Pony unsicher. „Wir können dich als Schablone nehmen." Sagte Twilight ernst. „Um Braeburn zu helfen?" Fragte Pinkie und Twilight nickte nur. „Dann los." Sagte Pinkie entschlossen. „Welche Blutgruppe hast du?" Fragte Twilight sie. „0-Negativ." Antwortete Pinkie ihr. „Sehr gut, das hilft uns doch weiter." Meinte Twilight zufrieden und wandte sich dem Arzt zu. „Doktor, sie müssen mir damit etwas helfen." Verlangte sie von ihm. „Was braucht ihr Prinzessin?" Fragte der Mediziner zuvorkommend. „Sie müssen Pinkie etwas Blut abnehmen und es Braeburn spritzen, dann haben wir genug genetische Material und ich kann den Zauber wirken lassen." Wies Twilight ihn an. „Ich bereite alles vor." Sagte der Arzt und ging los, nach kurzer Zeit hatte er alles bereit und nahm Pinkie etwas Blut ab. Nachdem er es dem mumifizierten Pony verabreicht hatte, setzte Twilight ihre Magie ein und ein überirdisches Leuchten erfasste Braeburn, als alles vorüber war, sackte das violette Alicorn einfach zusammen. „Twilight, alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Pinkie erschrocken und fing sie auf. „Geht schon, das war nur sehr anstrengend." Sagte Twilight beruhigend. „Hat es funktioniert?" Fragte Applejack unschlüssig und sah zu ihrem Cousin, bislang hatte sich noch nichts verändert. „Es hat geklappt, aber wir müssen jetzt etwas warten." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Ich bleibe hier." Sagte Applejack und setzte sich neben das Bett. „Ich werde mir mit Twilight ein Hotelzimmer nehmen, sie muss sich ausruhen." Sagte Pinkie und ging mit Twilight weg. „Wenn irgendwas sein sollte, lassen sie mich rufen." Sagte der Arzt zu Applejack und ließ sie alleine. „Ach Braeburn, was machst du nur?" Fragte Applejack und strich ihrem Cousin sanft über die Mähne.

Die nächste Woche saß Applejack jeden Tag bei ihm und sah die Veränderungen, das sichtbare Fell des bandagierten Pony färbte sich zu einem blassen Pink und die Mähne nahm einen dunkles Blond an, zusätzlich bildeten sich am Rücken noch Ausbuchtungen die wie Geschwüre wirkten. „Applejack, wie sieht es heute aus?" Fragte Twilight und kam mit Pinkie zu ihr. „Sein Fell ist jetzt richtig pink, nicht wie bei Pinkie, etwas röter, aber trotzdem sehr pink." Sagte Applejack. „Ihr Fell." Korrigierte Pinkie sie. „Ich dachte mir schon das so was passiert, bei dem Zauber werden gewisse körperliche Eigenschaften übertragen, aber ich denke das es bei seiner Fellfarbe zu ende sein sollte." Sagte Twilight. „Ihrer Fellfarbe." Korrigierte Pinkie sie ebenfalls, Twilight und Applejack ignorierten ihre Einwürfe einfach. „Sag mal Twilight, was sind das für Geschwülste an seinem Rücken?" Fragte Applejack dann. „Ihr Rücken." Sagte Pinkie energisch. „Kannst du das endlich mal lassen?" Fragte Applejack verärgert. „Aber das ist die korrekte, geschlechtsspezifische Terminologie, Braeburn ist jetzt eine Stute, also SIE und nicht ER." Wandte Pinkie ein. „Das ist erstaunlich logisch." Meinte Twilight irritiert. „Können wir uns darauf einigen das Braeburn jetzt eine Stute ist?" Fragte Pinkie einfach nur. „Ist immerhin was er wollte, wir sollten das respektieren." Stimmte Twilight ihr zu. „Ihr habt gewonnen, sie, sie, sie, ich habe es verstanden." Sagte Applejack genervt. „Also Twilight, kannst du mir dann sagen was das für Geschwüre an IHREM Rücken sind?" Fragte sie ungeduldig. „Lass mal sehen." Sagte Twilight und sah sich das an. „Komisch, das sieht aus als ob ihr Flügel wachsen würden." Meinte sie unschlüssig. „Sagtest du nicht das körperliche Eigenschaften von Pinkie übertragen werde?" Fragte Applejack gedankenverloren und erstarrte, mit Twilight wandte sie sich dem pinken Pony zu und sah sie fragend an. „Pinkie, willst du uns etwas sagen?" Fragte Twilight unschlüssig. „Ich hatte euch doch mal erzählt das meine Urgroßmutter ein Pegasus war." Sagte Pinkie nur, Applejack und Twilight sahen sich nur verständnislos an. „Nicht?" Fragte Pinkie. „Nein, hast du nicht." Sagten Applejack und Twilight gleichzeitig. „Stimmt, das waren Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy." Meinte Pinkie nur und kicherte. „Egal." Sagte Twilight nur. „Passiert ist passiert." Sagte Applejack dazu und seufzte. „Twilight, Pinkie, ihr könnt nach hause fahren, ich kümmere mich um alles weitere." Sagte Applejack ihren Freunden dann. „Lieber nicht, ich sollte hier bleiben und den Zauber überwachen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich will einfach helfen." Sagte Pinkie. „Na gut, ich kann euch nicht zwingen zu gehen." Sagte Applejack resignierend. „Wir gehen dann mal wieder, hier können wir eh nichts machen." Sagte Twilight und ging mit Pinkie wieder. „Braeburn, bitte wach doch endlich auf." Sagte Applejack und blieb bei dem bewusstlosen Pony sitzen, irgendwann schlief sie ein. Applejack erwachte erst wieder, als sie eine Berührung spürte und sah auf, das inzwischen pinke Pony vor ihr hatte die Augen offen und versuchte hinter dem Schlauch in seinem Mund zu lächeln. „Du bist wieder wach!" Meinte Applejack und seufzte erleichtert. „Warte kurz, ich hole einen Arzt." Sagte sie dann und galoppierte los.

Am nächsten Tag kamen Twilight und Pinkie ebenfalls wieder und sahen Braeburn wach und aufgeweckt im Bett sitzen. „Applejack hat mir gesagt was du für mich getan hast, danke Twilight." Sagte die vollständige Pegasus-Stute mit einer wunderbar hellen Stimme und lächelte. „Na ja, du wärst sonst gestorben, außerdem wolltest du doch eine Stute werden, ist also schon gut." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Und jetzt sag mal, warum hast du das gemacht?" Fragte Applejack das rötlich pinke Pony. „Weißt du, ich habe mich schon immer im falschen Körper gefühlt, deswegen war ich die letzten Jahre auch ständig in Therapie, es hat sich herausgestellt das ich tatsächlich eine Transstute bin, also eine Stute im Körper eines Hengstes." Erklärte Braeburn ihr. „Und deshalb hast du jetzt die Operation bekommen." Schlussfolgerte Twilight daraus. „Ich musste lange sparen um mir das leisten zu können, aber jetzt fühle ich mich richtig." Erwiderte Braeburn ihr. „Aber warum hast du nie was gesagt?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Meine Eltern haben mich aus dem Haus gejagt als ich ihnen davon erzählt hatte, nicht zu vergessen das mein großer Bruder mich Freak genannt hat, ich hatte einfach Angst das ihr anderen auch so denkt." Gestand Braeburn ihr ein. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit um das zu verarbeiten." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Danke AJ, deswegen bist du immer meine liebste Cousine gewesen." Sagte der ehemalige Erdpony-Hengst dankbar. „Aber jetzt muss ich von hier weg, meine Familie will mich nicht mehr." Sagte sie dann und fing an zu weinen. „Hey, nicht weinen Braeburn, wir sind für dich da." Sagte Pinkie aufmunternd. „Nennt mich bitte nicht mehr Braeburn, ich will in Zukunft Pink Lady heißen." Bat die frische Pegasus-Stute. „Wenn du es so willst." Sagte Twilight nur. „Du kannst bei uns unterkommen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Applejack ihrer neuen Cousine. „Danke AJ." Sagte Pink Lady dankbar. „Aber ich möchte langsam mal einen Spiegel haben, du hast gesagt das ich warten soll bis deine Freunde da sind, jetzt sind sie da." Sagte sie dann. „Richtig, fast vergessen." Meinte Applejack und reichte ihr einen Spiegel, neugierig sah Pink Lady in das reflektierende Glas und tastete das eigene Gesicht etwas ab. „Das ist wunderbar, ich bin eine echte Stute geworden." Sagte sie verblüfft und hatte Freudentränen in den Augen stehen. „War mir ein Vergnügen." Sagte Twilight und lächelte. „Ich muss mich nur an die neue Fellfarbe gewöhnen." Sagte Pink Lady dann. „Und die Flügel." Fügte Applejack hinzu. „Flügel?" Fragte ihre Cousine verwirrt und blickte zu ihrem Rücken. „Warum habe ich Flügel?" Fragte sie unschlüssig. „Wir haben Pinkie als Schablone benutzt um dich in eine echte Stute zu verwandeln, ihre Urgroßmutter war ein Pegasus und so bist du ebenfalls zu einem geworden." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Aber mein cutie mark hat sich nicht verändert, oder?" Fragte Pink Lady und erhob sich, sie stieg aus dem Bett und sackte fast zusammen, Applejack fing sie vorher auf. „Immer langsam, du lagst mehr als eine Woche im Koma, geh das ganze ruhig an." Sagte sie ihr. „Applejack, sprich mich bitte mit meinem Namen an." Bat Pink Lady sie. „Das kommt mir immer noch etwas komisch vor." Sagte AJ nur. „Ihr braucht ja nicht meinen vollen Namen benutzen, sagt einfach Pink." Sagte Pink Lady darauf. „Na gut." Sagte Applejack. „Wir sollten die Ärzte nochmal einen Blick auf dich werfen lassen und dann nach Ponyville zurück." Sagte sie dann. „Erst mein cutie mark." Sagte Pink und sah zu ihrer Flanke. „Wie schön, immer noch der große, rote Apfel, auch wenn er in meiner neuen Fellfarbe fast verschwindet." Sagte Pink erfreut. Kurz darauf wurde die frisch gebackene Pegasus-Stute gründlich untersucht, später kam der behandelnde Arzt mit den Ergebnissen. „Ich muss schon sagen, dieser Zauber ist erstaunlich." Sagte der ältere Hengst und blätterte in den Unterlagen herum. „Magie, ist mein besonderes Talent." Sagte Twilight und sah aus als wenn sie einen Meter größer werden würde vor Stolz. „Was meinen sie jetzt?" Fragte Pink ihn. „Nicht nur die Infektion ist verschwunden, sie sind auch noch vollständig eine Stute geworden, eine funktionierenden Stute sogar, selbst mit der besten chirurgischen Technik, hätten sie niemals ein Fohlen bekommen können, aber jetzt schon." Sagte der Mediziner und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Nochmal bitte." Bat Pink erstaunt. „Sie sind eine gesunde, vollausgestattete, junge Stute, mit Eierstöcken und allem drum und dran." Erwiderte der Arzt ihr. „Das ist ja wunderbar." Sagte Pink zu Tränen gerührt. „Ich hoffe das du glücklich bist." Sagte Applejack. „Sehr sogar, es ist einfach nur wunderbar." Sagte Pink darauf. „Na ja, es gibt auf jeden Fall keinen Grund mehr sie hier zu behalten, gehen sie nach hause." Sagte der Arzt und überreichte die Entlassungspapiere, dann ging er. „Komm schon, lass uns jetzt nach Ponyville fahren." Schlug Applejack vor. „Ich müsste eigentlich noch meine Sachen von zuhause holen, aber meine Familie lässt mich nicht mal in die Nähe des Hauses." Sagte Pink traurig. „Keine Sorge, ich kann deine Sachen für dich holen." Bot Pinkie an. „Das ist wirklich lieb, danke." Nahm Pink das Angebot an. „Ich gehe dann sofort los." Sagte Pinkie überdreht und schoss davon. „Ich muss noch unsere Hotelzimmer bezahlen, wir treffen uns am Bahnhof." Sagte Twilight und ging los. „Braeburn..." Setzte Applejack an und unterbrach sich. „Pink, lass uns gehen." Setzte sie neu an. Die beiden verließen das Krankenhaus und Pink blieb kurz stehen, sie atmete tief durch. „Jetzt beginnt mein neues Leben." Sagte sie entschlossen. „Müssen wir nicht noch irgendwas machen, du brauchst doch bestimmt einen neuen Ausweis und sowas?" Fragte Applejack. „Das hatte ich fast vergessen!" Meinte Pink erschrocken. „Zum Rathaus." Rief sie und galoppierte los. „Warte!" Rief Applejack und galoppierte hinterher. Schnell waren die Formalitäten abgewickelt und die beiden gingen zum Bahnhof. „Jetzt bin ich offiziell eine richtige Stute." Sagte Pink und besah sich ihren provisorischen Ausweis. „Du solltest das Ding wegstecken, nicht das du den Ausweis noch verlierst." Riet Applejack ihr. „Aber da steht das ich jetzt ganz offiziell eine richtig echte Stute bin." Wandte Pink ein. „Wir wissen es, du bist nicht mehr MITGLIED, und jetzt steck das Ding weg." Sagte Applejack genervt. „AJ, ich weiß dass das eine sehr merkwürdige Situation ist, aber lass mir doch die Freude, ich bin endlich wer ich im Inneren schon immer war." Sagte Pink traurig. „Das brauchst du mir aber nicht ständig unter die Nase reiben, ich bin so schon verwirrt genug." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Du hast ja recht." Sagte Pink einsichtig und steckte den Ausweis weg. Auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof trafen die zwei auf Pinkie, das eigentlich immer recht fröhliche Pony hatte ein blaues Auge und zwei vollgepackte Satteltaschen auf dem Rücken. „Pinkie, was ist dir passiert?" Fragte Pink entsetzt. „Deine Mutter hat mir die Taschen an den Kopf geworfen." Antwortete Pinkie ihr. „Tut mir leid, das ist nur wegen mir passiert." Entschuldigte Pink sich. „Wenn die dich nicht so akzeptieren wie du bist, dann können die dich mal kreuzweise." Sagte Applejack. „AJ, das ist immer noch meine Familie, die brauchen nur etwas Zeit um das zu verstehen." Sagte Pink anklagend. „Ich auch." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Lasst uns dann nach Ponyville zurück." Sagte Pinkie und ging voran. „Sie scheint das wirklich verärgert zu haben." Dachte Applejack sich, am Bahnhof wartete Twilight schon und die vier fuhren nach Ponyville.

Nach einigen Stunden Zugfahrt erreichten sie Ponyville, Pinkie legte Applejack die Satteltaschen auf den Rücken und ging los. „Wir sehen uns später, ich muss dringend etwas Eis auf mein blaues Auge tun." Sagte sie nur. „Sie ist echt sauer, so kennt man sie ja gar nicht." Meinte Twilight besorgt. „Ach das wird schon, lass sie einfach ein paar Tage in Ruhe." Sagte AJ nur. „Ich bin daran schuld." Sagte Pink traurig. „Ich begleite euch noch zu den Farmen." Sagte Twilight und die drei gingen los. „Danke Twilight, du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen." Bedankte Pink sich bei ihr. „Nicht der Rede wert, ich helfe gerne." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. Schnell erreichten die drei die Plantagen und betraten das Haus, Apple Bloom saß auf der Couch und las ein Buch, Big Mac dagegen war sofort aufgesprungen als die drei in das Haus kamen. „AJ, Twilight, ihr seid wieder da." Meinte er erfreut und entdecke dann die zusätzliche Pegasus-Stute. „Und ihr habt Besuch mitgebracht." Fügte er hinzu und schob seine kleine Schwester zur Seite um neben der rötliche pinken Stute zu sein. „Hallo auch Engel, wer bist du denn?" Flirtete er sie an. „Engel, das klang wirklich toll." Meinte Pink verlegen und ließ ein glockenhelles Lachen erklingen, Applejack ließ das einfach eine Weile geschehen. „Big Mac ist ungewöhnlich gesprächig." Sagte Twilight verwundert. „Er hat nach der Arbeit wohl etwas getrunken, oder etwas Gras geraucht." Erwiderte AJ ihr nur. „Das Gras hätte er lieber essen sollen." Sagte Twilight. „Twi, nicht Gras wie auf einer Wiese, mehr wie in GRAS, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Sagte Applejack darauf, einen Moment sah man es bei dem violetten Alicorn im Kopf arbeiten, und dann sah man praktisch ERROR in ihrem Gesicht stehen. „Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst." Sagte sie unschlüssig. „Gras, ein Hanfgewächs, THC-haltig." Erklärte Applejack und endlich sprang die Erkenntnis in das Gesicht von Twilight. „Er ist bekifft?" Fragte sie entsetzt. „Das macht er um zu entspannen." Sagte Applejack unbeeindruckt und wandte sich an ihren großen Bruder. „Hey Big Mac, du solltest deine Geilheit mal zurückschrauben." Sagte sie ihm. „Was mischt du dich da ein?" Fragte Big Mac ungehalten. „Wenn ich vorstellen darf, das ist Pink Lady, sie war früher mal Braeburn." Stellte Applejack das Pegasus-Pony vor. „Du willst mich verarschen." Meinte Big Mac ungläubig und sah wie Twilight den Kopf schüttelte. „Das du mich nicht erkannt hast, ist ein gutes Zeichen." Sagte Pink darauf und lachte wieder mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme auf. „Ehrlich?" Fragte Big Mac sie. „Ich wurde operativ in eine Stute verwandelt, leider hatte ich mich mit einem multiresistenten Erreger infiziert, aber Twilight hat mich geheilt, im selben Moment hat sie eine echte Stute aus mir gemacht." Erzählte Pink ihm. „Außerdem heiße ich jetzt Pink Lady." Fuhr sie fort und lächelte. „Ich geh ins Bett." Sagte Big Mac nur und machte das auch sofort. „Du bist wirklich Braeburn?" Fragte Apple Bloom und kam neugierig auf die Pegasus-Stute zu. „Ich weiß das ich nicht mehr so aussehe wie der Hengst an den du dich erinnerst, aber ich bin es, und es ist schön dich wiederzusehen." Sagte Pink darauf. „Und warum bist du jetzt eine Stute?" Fragte Apple Bloom verwirrt. „Weil ich schon immer eine war, ich war nur im falschen Körper." Antwortete Pink ihr. „Das verstehe ich nicht." Sagte Apple Bloom verständnislos. „Weißt du, manchmal kommt es vor das ein Pony sich als Stute fühlt, aber als Hengst auf die Welt gekommen ist und umgekehrt, solche Fälle nennt man Transgender, durch Operationen kann so jemandem das Leben gegeben werden das er, oder sie führen will, so wie bei mir." Erklärte Pink ihr. „Solange du glücklich bist, ist das gut." Sagte Apple Bloom mit einer Toleranz die man einem Fohlen nicht unbedingt zugetraut hätte. „Danke Schätzchen, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel." Sagte Pink und umarmte sie. „Es ist schon spät, lasst uns jetzt ins Bett gehen." Schlug Applejack vor. „Das ist mein Zeichen abzuhauen, bis später." Verabschiedete Twilight sich und ging wieder. „Komm schon Cousinchen, lass mich dir das Gästezimmer zeigen." Sagte Applejack und zeigte Pink das besagte Zimmer, Pink legte sich ins Bett und kuschelte sich in die weichen Laken. „Ich hoffe meine Eltern sehen irgendwann ein das ich so viel glücklicher bin." Dachte sie traurig und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Tag kam Big Mac etwas träumerisch in die Küche und setzte sich einfach an den Tisch, Granny Smith und seine kleinen Schwestern saßen mit dem Hausgast schon dort. „So so, du bist also jetzt eine Stute, und was für eine gutaussehende." Meinte Granny Smith und nickte verständnisvoll. „Schön dass du das verstehst, ich hatte schon befürchtet das viele mich ablehnen." Sagte Pink. „Mach dir da keine Sorgen Kleines, die meisten Ponys sind viel toleranter als du glaubst." Sagte Granny Smith. „Du bist also wirklich Braeburn?" Fragte Big Mac die dunkelblonde Pegasus-Stute. „War ich mal, jetzt bin ich Pink Lady." Antwortete Pink ihm. „Und ich habe dich gestern tatsächlich angemacht?" Fragte Big Mac weiter und sah etwas krank aus. „Das hat mir wirklich gut getan, das hat mir echt geschmeichelt." Erwiderte Pink ihm. „Ich geh wieder ins Bett." Sagte Big Mac und ging wieder. „Wenigstens bin ich nicht die einzige die verwirrt ist." Meinte Applejack und trank ihren Kaffee. „Was wirst du heute machen Pink?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig. „Ich wollte mir ein paar Sachen kaufen, ich brauche bessere Pflegeprodukte, du weißt schon, Conditioner für Fell, Mähne und Schweif, ich will ja so gutaussehend bleiben wie ich bin." Sagte Pink darauf, seit sie eine Stute war, benahm sie sich ganz anders, nicht wie Braeburn es früher getan hat. „Ich kann dir dabei helfen." Bot Apple Bloom ihr an. „Danke Kleines, das würde ich sehr begrüßen." Nahm Pink das Angebot an. „Vergiss nicht dass das hier eine Farm ist, du kannst nicht einfach auf der faulen Haut liegen, du musst schon etwas helfen." Sagte Applejack ihr. „AJ, ich bin selbst auf einer Farm aufgewachsen, ich weiß das ich helfen muss." Erwiderte Pink ihr. „Dann ist ja gut." Sagte Applejack nur. „Sollen wir dann los?" Fragte Pink das Erdpony-Fohlen nach dem Frühstück. „Sofort." Sagte Apple Bloom und die zwei gingen los. „Sag mal, was haben deine Eltern eigentlich dazu gesagt das du jetzt eine Stute bist?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig. „Die haben mich davon gejagt." Antwortete Pink traurig. „Warum kann meine Familie mich nicht so akzeptieren wie ich bin?" Fragte sie weinerlich und musste sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen wischen. „Nicht weinen, die brauchen wahrscheinlich nur etwas Zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen, so wie Applejack und Big Mac." Sagte Apple Bloom beruhigend. „Ich weiß, aber das sind meine Eltern und mein Bruder, ich vermisse sie." Sagte Pink Lady darauf. „Lass ihnen etwas Zeit, das wird schon." Sagte Apple Bloom zuversichtlich. „Ich hoffe es." Sagte Pink unsicher. „Denk einfach nicht daran, lass uns lieber los und das Zeug für dich holen." Schlug Apple Bloom vor. „Du hast recht, ich sollte mir deswegen nicht den Kopf zerbrechen." Stimmte Pink ihr zu und die beiden gingen weiter. „Kannst du mir dann helfen die richtigen Pflegeprodukte zu finden?" Fragte Pink das Fohlen. „Leider nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher das Rarity dir helfen kann, sie kennt sich mit so was aus." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr und führte das Pegasus-Pony zu dem Kleidungsgeschäft. „Rarity, ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe." Sagte Apple Bloom als sie mit Pink Lady den Laden betrat. „Aber selbstverständlich Apple Bloom, was kann ich für dich tun?" Erwiderte Rarity ihr zuvorkommend. „Meine Cousine hier braucht ein paar Pflegeprodukte, Shampoo, Duschgel, so was alles, ich dachte das du ihr da helfen kannst." Sagte Apple Bloom. „Aber mit Vergnügen, ich treffe in dieser Stadt nur sehr selten Ponys die sich so um ihre Körperpflege bemühen, da kommt mir so etwas gerade recht." Sagte Rarity. „Was hast du denn sonst benutzt?" Fragte sie die pinke Pegasus-Stute dann. „Nichts besonderes, nur Seife, sonst nichts." Antwortete Pink ihr. „Mein Name ist übrigens Pink Lady, freut mich dich mal wiederzusehen." Stellte sie sich dann vor. „Wiedersehen, haben wir uns schon mal getroffen?" Fragte Rarity verwundert. „In Appleloosa, aber damals war ich noch ein anderes Pony." Sagte Pink darauf. „Früher war sie Braeburn." Klärte Apple Bloom das verwirrte Einhorn auf. „Du hast dich zu einer Stute operieren lassen?" Fragte Rarity unschlüssig. „Jetzt spiegelt mein Äußeres mein Inneres wieder." Erwiderte Pink ihr und lächelte. „Ich muss dann wieder los, Sweetie und Scootaloo warten auf mich." Sagte Apple Bloom und ging. „Ich habe mal was über Hengste gelesen die lieber Stuten wären, aber ich dachte das wäre nur eine psychische Krankheit." Meinte Rarity erstaunlich unsensibel. „Ist es aber nicht." Sagte Pink und legte aggressiv die Ohren an. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." Entschuldigte Rarity sich verlegen. „Schon gut." Sagte Pink beschwichtigend und seufzte. „Ich fühle mich schrecklich das gesagt zu haben und will mich richtig entschuldigen, du kannst dir etwas aus meinem Laden aussuchen, sieh dich einfach mal um." Sagte Rarity schuldbewusst. „Das brauchst du wirklich nicht machen." Erwiderte Pink ihr. „Doch, muss ich, du beginnst ein neues Leben als Stute und solltest auch gut dafür aussehen, es ist geradezu meine Pflicht dir ein schickes Kleid zu geben." Wandte Rarity bestimmt ein und führte die Pegasus-Stute durch ihren Laden. „Ich denke das ich ein nettes Sommerkleid irgendwo hier haben sollte, das sollte dir gut stehen." Sagte sie und suchte kurz. „Das ist sehr großzügig von dir, danke." Bedankte Pink Lady sich. „Hier ist es doch, zieh es mal schnell an." Forderte Rarity sie auf und reichte das leichte Kleid an sie weiter, Pink streifte das Kleidungsstück über und sah darin sehr gut aus, wenn man nicht wusste das sie früher ein Hengst war, konnte man sie nicht von einer geborenen Stute unterscheiden. „Dieses blasse Grün steht dir wirklich gut." Sagte Rarity. „Bislang habe ich nur Westen getragen, aber es fühlt sich gut an." Sagte Pink darauf und lächelte glücklich. „Na gut, wir sollten dann mal losgehen und etwas für dein Aussehen holen, ich kenne da ein paar gute Läden die dir einen sehr guten Preis machen können." Schlug Rarity vor. „Ich brauche nur etwas damit mein Fell, Mähne und Schweif weiter so gut aussieht." Erwiderte Pink ihr. „Deine Flügel nicht zu vergessen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Aber warte mal, du warst doch ein Erdpony-Hengst, warum bist du dann jetzt ein Pegasus?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt. „Nach meiner Operation habe ich mich mit einem Krankenhauskeim infiziert, Twilight hat mich geheilt und gleichzeitig eine echte Stute aus mir gemacht, dafür hat sie genetisches Material von Pinkie benutzt." Erklärte Pink ihr. „Und Pinkie hat Pegasus in der Familie, das ergibt Sinn." Meinte Rarity. „Genau." Bestätigte Pink ihr. „Dann lass uns gehen." Sagte Rarity nur und ging mit ihr los.

Nach ein paar Stunden hatten die beiden alles was sie brauchten und saßen in einem Café. „Ich bin mir sicher das wir die richtigen Pflegeprodukte für dich gefunden haben, aber das wir nichts für deine Flügel bekommen haben, verwundert mich schon etwas." Sagte Rarity. „Ich werde wohl mal einen Pegasus fragen müssen." Meinte Pink und trank ihren Kaffee. „Du solltest zu Rainbow Dash gehen, sie ist sehr eitel was ihre Flügel angeht und hat bestimmt eine Ahnung was du kaufen musst." Riet Rarity ihr und legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch. „Ich zeige dir schnell wo sie wohnt, komm mit." Forderte sie Pink auf und die zwei gingen wieder los. „Hier sind wir dann." Sagte das Einhorn als sie unter dem Wolkenhaus stehen blieb. „Wie soll ich da hoch kommen?" Fragte Pink und blickte zu dem Wolkenbauwerk auf. „Du hast doch Flügel, benutze sie." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Stimmt, daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen." Sagte Pink und flatterte kurz mit den Flügeln. „Ich hoffe nur das ich das schaffe." Fügte sie unsicher hinzu. „Das schaffst du schon, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Rarity ermutigend. „Ich muss dann wieder zu meinem Laden zurück, ich hoffe das du bald mal wieder vorbeikommst." Verabschiedete sie sich und trabte davon. „Na gut, dann los." Sagte Pink sich und flatterte wieder mit dem Flügeln, langsam erhob sie sich in die Luft. Wie verrückte schlug die rötlich pinke Pegasus-Stute mit den Flügeln und erreichte schließlich die Eingangstür, etwas erschöpft landete sie davor. „Daran muss ich unbedingt arbeiten." Dachte sie und glättete die Falten in ihrem Kleid, dann klopfte sie an die Tür. „Ich komme schon, reg dich nicht auf!" Tönte Dash von drinnen und öffnete die Tür. „Ja, was ist?" Fragte sie genervt und gähnte. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht stören." Entschuldigte Pink sich verlegen. „Ja ja, schon gut, sag was du willst." Forderte Dash ungeduldig. „Rarity hat gesagt das du mir helfen kannst, deswegen bin ich gekommen." Sagte Pink darauf. „Okay, und wobei soll ich dir helfen?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Das zu erklären wird etwas länger dauern." Sagte Pink unbehaglich. „Na gut, komm doch rein und erzähl." Sagte Dash und ließ sie in ihr Haus, Pink erzählte ihre Geschichte und Rainbow Dash hörte aufmerksam zu. „Das ist echt mal was neues, ein Kerl der ein Mädel geworden ist." Meinte Dash verblüfft. „Ich fühlte mich einfach nicht als Hengst." Erwiderte Pink ihr. „Dabei warst du wirklich heiß." Sagte Dash und bereute das gesagte sofort, sie lief rot an. „Das ist nett, aber so wie ich jetzt bin, fühle ich mich viel wohler." Sagte Pink amüsiert. „Na gut, du bist also jetzt eine Pegasus-Stute und brauchst meine Hilfe." Fasste Dash alles zusammen. „Wobei den jetzt genau?" Wollte sie wissen. „Ich habe mit Rarity vorhin schon ein paar Pflegeprodukte gekauft, aber wir haben nichts gefunden um die Flügel richtig sauber machen zu können, sie hat mir vorgeschlagen dich zu fragen." Sagte Pink ihr. „Dafür benutzt du am besten Seife ohne Duftstoffe, irgendwas das nicht zu aggressiv ist, danach solltest du die Federn etwas trocknen und musst dann nur noch die Federn fetten." Erklärte Dash ihr. „Fetten?" Fragte Pink unschlüssig. „Ich fürchte dass ich dir das zeigen muss." Meinte Dash und wurde etwas rot. „Ist dir das peinlich?" Fragte Pink erstaunt. „Das ist eigentlich was sehr persönliches, aber du hast sonst keinen der dir das beibringen kann, deshalb werde ich wohl über meinen Schatten springen müssen." Sagte Dash darauf und seufzte. „Das brauchst du nicht machen." Sagte Pink. „Schon gut." Sagte Dash und schlug die Flügel auf. „Siehst du die glänzenden Stellen am Flügelansatz?" Fragte das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony und deutete mit dem Huf unter ihren rechten Flügel, das Fell glänzte wie geölt. „Was ist damit?" Fragte Pink. „Dort befinden sich die Talgdrüsen, auf der anderen Seite auch, mit dem fettigen Talg pflegst du deine Federn." Antwortete Dash ihr und zog einen Flügel der anderen Pegasus-Stute auf. „Siehst du, du hast die auch." Sagte sie und Pink sah unter ihren Flügel. „Okay, ich verteile das also mit den Hufen auf meinen Flügeln." Schlussfolgerte Pink. „Das ist eine Möglichkeit, aber es gibt eine bessere." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Die da wäre?" Fragte Pink. „Bei Pegasi gibt es an der Nase eine etwas rauere Stelle, damit kannst du den Talg aufnehmen und dann auf den Flügeln verteilen, so kommst du überall dran, auch unter die Flügel, manche machen das zwar mit den Hufen, aber so besteht die Gefahr das man den Talg ungleichmäßig aufträgt." Erklärte Dash ihr. „Das wusste ich gar nicht." Meinte Pink und suchte die raue Stelle an ihrer Nase. „Stimmt, da ist eine etwas raue Stell." Stellte sie fest. „Lass mich dir nur schnell zeigen wie du das am besten machst." Sagte Dash und rieb ihre Nasenspitze unter ihrem Flügel ans Fell. „Du kannst riechen ob die genug Talg hast, aber das wirst du selbst herausfinden." Sagte sie und demonstrierte wie man dann über die Flügel ging. „Vom Ansatz der Flügel, bis zu den langen Schwungfedern am Ende, so erzielst du das beste Ergebnis." Sagte sie erklärend. „Und wie oft muss ich das machen?" Fragte Pink darauf. „Jeden Tag, am besten nach dem duschen." Antwortete Dash ihr und legte die Flügel wieder an. „Danke, ich hätte nicht gewusst zu wem ich sonst deswegen hätte gehen können." Bedankte Pink sich. „Ja, Fluttershy wäre vor Scham wohl tot umgefallen." Meinte Dash amüsiert und lachte etwas. „Da wäre noch etwas." Sagte Pink und sah etwas unbehaglich aus. „Was ist denn?" Fragte Dash besorgt. „Das ist schon etwas peinlich, aber könntest du mir das Fliegen richtig beibringen?" Fragte Pink dann. „Klar, kein Problem, aber dafür solltest du das Kleid loswerden, ist unpraktisch beim fliegen." Sagte Dash sofort.

Die nächsten Wochen gewöhnte Pink Lady sich an ihr neues Leben und tat auch ihren Teil auf den Farmen, nebenbei bekam sie von Rainbow Dash noch Flugunterricht und lernte so auch mit ihren Flügeln umzugehen. Nach getaner Arbeit traf Applejack sich mit Twilight und Dash in einer Kneipe um sich zu amüsieren, die drei nahmen Pink Lady einfach mit. Für alle war es ein eigentlich angenehmer Abend, nur Applejack wirkte nicht sehr amüsiert, sie sah die ganze Zeit zu Pink Lady, die saß mit einem Hengst an der Bartheke und flirtete mit ihm. „Das ist doch verrückt." Lallte Applejack betrunken und trank ihr Glas leer. „Ob sie ihm wenigstens gesagt hat das sie mal ein Kerl war?" Fragte Applejack dann und sah weiter zu wie Pink Lady mit dem Hengst flirtete. „Würdest du das denn machen?" Wollte Twilight von ihr wissen. „Lass es Twilight, AJ ist zu besoffen." Riet Dash dem Alicorn. „Ich sollte dem Typen sagen mit wem er da was anfangen will." Beschloss Applejack und erhob sich wackelig. „AJ, du solltest das lassen." Sagte Twilight und hielt sie auf. „Stopf dir einen Korken in die Schnauze Prinzessin!" Fuhr Applejack sie an und riss sich los, sie taumelte etwas umher und stürzte fast. „Sie hat es mal wieder geschafft sich komplett abzuschießen." Meinte Dash kopfschüttelnd und nippte an ihrem Getränk. Applejack wankte einfach zu Pink Lady und dem Hengst und ging dazwischen. „Hey Kumpel, du solltest etwas über die Kleine wissen." Sagte Applejack zu dem Hengst und deutete auf Pink. „AJ, lass das." Bat sie ihre Cousine. „Klappe zu." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Du bist betrunken, geh lieber nach hause und schlaf deinen Rausch aus." Schlug der Erdpony-Hengst Applejack vor. „Vorher muss ich was erzählen." Wandte Applejack ein. „Das Mädel hier..." Fing sie dann an und zeigte auf Pink Lady. „... war mal ein Kerl." Fuhr sie fort und stützte sich an der Theke ab um überhaupt stehen zu bleiben. „Applejack, lass das!" Forderte Pink aufgebracht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, manchmal sagen betrunkene Blödsinn." Meinte der Hengst beruhigend. „Das ist aber kein Blödsinn, sie war mein Cousin Braeburn." Sagte Applejack darauf, der Hengst wurde langsam etwas misstrauisch und sah Pink fragend an. „Hat sie recht?" Fragte er die rötliche Pegasus-Stute. „Sie sagt die Wahrheit, ich bin magisch in eine Stute verwandelt worden." Sagte Pink ihm. „Wolltest du das denn?" Fragte er weiter und sah sie nicken. „Ist ja abartig, ich bin raus hier." Meinte der Hengst angewidert und ging. „Warum musstest du mir das ruinieren?" Fragte Pink ihre Cousine verletzt. „Er verdient es die Wahrheit zu wissen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden!" Schrie Pink und stieß sie davon, Applejack krachte auf einen Tisch der unter der Belastung zusammenbrach und blieb in den Trümmern liegen. Urplötzlich war es totenstill in der Bar und alle sahen zu den Geschehnissen, Applejack lag in dem zertrümmerten Tisch und Pink Lady weinte verletzt. „AJ, das hättest du nicht machen sollen." Sagte Twilight und kümmerte sich um Applejack. „Ich wusste doch nicht das er gleich abhaut." Sagte Applejack und bewegte sich ansonsten nicht. „Was hast du denn erwartet was passiert?" Fragte Twilight und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist furchtbar schlecht." Sagte Applejack nur und sah aus als wenn sie sich gleich übergeben müsste, was auch gleich passierte. Applejack war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren, aber Twilight war so geistesgegenwärtig sie auf die Seite zu drehen. „AJ, alles in Ordnung?" Fragte das Alicorn, bekam aber keine Antwort von ihr. „Du solltest sie ins Krankenhaus bringen, sie hat drei Flaschen Whiskey gesoffen und wahrscheinlich eine Alkoholvergiftung." Sagte Dash und trank ihr Getränk aus. „Gute Idee." Stimmte Twilight ihr zu und nahm Applejack auf den Rücken. „Ich hoffe nur das sie mir nicht auf den Rücken kotzt." Sagte sie und galoppierte mit AJ los. „Und wer zahlt mir die ganze Sauerei die ihr angerichtet habt?" Fragte der Barkeeper verärgert. „Ist ja schon gut." Sagte Dash und beglich die Rechnung, sie zahlte auch den zerstörten Tisch und gab etwas Geld wegen der Kotzpfütze die Applejack verursacht hatte. „Komm schon Pink, gehen wir." Sagte sie der aufgelösten Pegasus-Stute und nahm sie mit. „Ich will nicht auf die Farmen zurück." Sagte Pink und weinte. „Brauchst du nicht, du kannst vorerst zu mir, aber du solltest nochmal mit AJ reden wenn sie nüchtern ist." Bot Dash ihr an. „Danke, das ist so nett von dir." Bedankte Pink sich. Die zwei flogen zu dem Wolkenhaus von Rainbow Dash und sofort bezog das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony die Couch. „Dash, kann ich heute bei dir bleiben, ich will nicht alleine sein?" Fragte Pink weinerlich. „Weißt du, da du früher ein Kerl warst, kommt mir das komisch vor." Sagte Dash unbehaglich. „Bitte, es wird auch nichts passieren, ehrlich." Flehte Pink sie an. „Na gut, aber nur heute." Gab Dash nach und seufzte, dann gingen die zwei zu Bett, sofort drückte Pink Lady sich auf der Suche nach Geborgenheit an Dash.

Ein paar Tage später wurde Applejack aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, sie hatte es wirklich übertrieben, und ging auf direktem Weg zu Rainbow Dash. „Pink, bist du da, ich möchte mit dir reden!" Rief sie zu dem Haus hoch. „Yo AJ, ich denke nicht das sie mit dir reden will." Rief Dash herunter. „Ach komm schon, sie ist mein Cousin." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Außerdem will ich mich entschuldigen." Fügte sie hinzu. „Wirklich?" Fragte Pink Lady schüchtern herunter und sah auf ihre Cousine hinab. „Wirklich, komm runter und lass uns reden." Antwortete Applejack ihr, Pink landete kurz darauf vor ihr. „Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht so blamieren, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich dann und scharrte nervös mit dem Huf am Boden herum. „Du warst betrunken, aber trotzdem hat es weh getan." Sagte Pink darauf. „Wenn ich das wiedergutmachen kann, dann brauchst du nur etwas sagen." Bot Applejack ihr an. „Da wäre wirklich etwas." Sagte Pink zögerlich. „Alles was du willst." Sagte Applejack sofort. „Du bist eigentlich eine recht ansehnliche Stute, könntest du mein Wing-Pony sein um einen netten Hengst aufzureißen?" Legte Pink ihr Anliegen offen. „Ich weiß nicht, nicht das ich dir das wieder ruiniere." Meinte Applejack unsicher. „Versuch einfach mich als andere Stute zu sehen, vergiss den Hengst der ich war, der ist nur noch eine Erinnerung." Sagte Pink darauf. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das so einfach kann." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Braeburn ist tot, er ist gestorben als ich geboren wurde, sieh es einfach so." Schlug Pink Lady ihr vor. „Na gut, ich helfe dir." Sagte Applejack resignierend. „Aber ich hatte mich letztens richtig abgeschossen und brauche etwas Zeit um mich zu erholen." Sagte sie dann. „Klar, geh dich ausruhen, wir können später alles planen." Sagte Pink verständnisvoll. „Danke, die Zeit brauche ich auch." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich übernehme auch deinen Teil auf der Farm, so kannst du dich richtig ausruhen." Bot Pink ihrer Cousine an. „Das brauchst du nicht, ich kann selbst arbeiten wenn ich komplett dicht bin, aber danke." Schlug AJ das Angebot aus. „Okay dann, ich komme dann nachher zu den Plantagen zurück, ich muss mich noch bei Dash bedanken und wollte Twilight noch etwas über meine Verwandlung fragen." Sagte Pink und flog wieder zu dem Wolkenhaus hoch. „Du hast dich mit AJ ausgesöhnt?" Fragte Dash sie. „Ich bin immer noch etwas verletzt, aber sie war betrunken und hat es nicht so gemeint, außerdem ist sie doch meine Cousine." Sagte Pink darauf. „Na ja, hat auf jeden Fall Spaß gemacht einen Hausgast zu haben, vielleicht willst du mal wieder bei mir übernachten, dann könnten wir uns die Flügel gegenseitig Brüsten und Geistergeschichten erzählen." Sagte Dash und lächelte sie an. „Das würde mir Spaß machen, danke das du mich die paar Tage aufgenommen hast." Erwiderte Pink ihr und lächelte zurück. „Du bist eine gute Freundin geworden, das würde ich um nichts in der Welt verlieren wollen." Sagte Dash. „Danke, das ist so lieb von dir, wirklich." Sagte Pink und umarmte ihre neu gefundene Freundin. „Du solltest dann zu Twilight, Farmgirl." Sagte Dash und Pink machte sich auf den Weg. Schnell erreichte sie die Golden Oak Library wo das Alicorn residierte und betrat die Bibliothek. „Twilight, ich wollte dich was fragen." Sagte die rötlich pinke Pegasus-Stute und kam zu Twilight an den Schreibtisch. „Selbstverständlich, frag ruhig." Sagte Twilight und stand auf. „Ich bin jetzt schon seit ein paar Wochen eine Stute, aber ich wundere mich." Sagte Pink und wirkte etwas unbehaglich. „Wenn ich jetzt eine echte Stute bin, sollte ich dann nicht langsam meine Tage bekommen?" Fragte sie schließlich. „Stimmt, daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht." Sagte Twilight und nahm ein Buch zu Hufe. „Hier sollte genaueres über den Zauber stehen, lass uns mal nachforschen." Meinte sie und blätterte in dem Buch herum. „Da haben wir es doch." Sagte sie dann und reichte das Buch an Pink weiter. „Hier steht das es ein paar Monate dauern kann bis alles sich normalisiert." Meinte sie nachdem sie etwas gelesen hatte. „Hab einfach Geduld, dein Körper wird sich schon noch anpassen." Sagte Twilight. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich dir danken soll, du hast mir meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt." Sagte Pink darauf. „Das brauchst du nicht, dafür sind wir Freunde." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich habe hier so viele Freude gefunden, ich weiß nicht womit ich das verdient habe." Sagte Pink gerührt. „Du bist echt nah am Wasser gebaut, oder kommt das nur dadurch das du jetzt eine Stute bist?" Meinte Twilight unschlüssig. „Ich habe mich früher verstellt, wie man an meiner Familie gesehen hat, zu recht." Erklärte Pink ihr. „Aber das brauchst du nicht mehr, und deine Familie wird dich auch irgendwann so akzeptieren wie du bist." Sagte Twilight aufmunternd. „Ich hoffe es." Sagte Pink nur.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen ging Applejack mit ihrer inzwischen nicht mehr so neuen Cousine immer wieder auf Party und versuchte ihr zu helfen einen netten Hengst zu finden, sie behielt auch für sich das Pink Lady früher Braeburn war und tatsächlich hatten die beiden Erfolg. An einem Morgen kam Pink Lady zu den anderen in die Küche und ließ sich einfach auf einen der Stühle fallen, dann stöhnte sie. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte Big Mac verwundert und setzte seine Kaffeetasse an. „Ich glaube ich bekomme meine Tage." Antwortete Pink gepeinigt und Big Mac spuckte erschrocken den Kaffee wieder aus. „AJ, ich denke das fällt in deinen Aufgabenbereich." Sagte er unsicher und sah seine Schwester hilfesuchend an. „Ja ja, ich kümmere mich darum." Sagte Applejack und hob ihre Tasse. „Nach dem Frühstück." Fügte sie hinzu und beendete in aller Seelenruhe das Frühstück. „Applejack, beeil dich bitte." Bat Pink sie. „Ist ja schon gut, komm." Sagte Applejack und ging mit ihr los. „Wo gehen wir hin?" Fragte Pink Lady als Applejack sie in den Wald führte. „Zu Zecora, sie hat bestimmt ein paar Kräuter um dir zu helfen." Klärte Applejack sie auf und schließlich erreichten die zwei die Hütte des Zebras. „Zecora, bist du da?" Fragte Applejack und klopfte an, fast augenblicklich öffnete Zecora ihr. „Applejack, was hat dein Besuch für einen Zweck?" Fragte Zecora ungewöhnlich schroff, sie schien nicht begeistert zu sein gerade jetzt Besuch zu bekommen. „Ich wollte fragen ob du für meine Cousine etwas gegen Regelbeschwerden hast." Legte AJ den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit offen, Zecora sah sich die Pegasus-Stute misstrauisch an. „Du bist nicht als Stute auf die Welt gekommen, deine Männlichkeit hat man dir genommen." Sagte sie nur. „Das stimmt, ich bin als Hengst geboren worden, aber das war nicht ich." Sagte Pink darauf. „Kommt doch herein, bei meinen Kräutern sollte etwas für dich sein." Sagte Zecora und ließ Pink und Applejack in ihre Hütte, sofort sahen die beiden das sie nicht allein war. Am Feuer in der Mitte der Hütte, saß ein kräftiger Zebra-Hengst und trank gerade etwas Tee. „Wir wussten nicht das du Besuch hast, wir können auch später wiederkommen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Das ist nicht schlimm, außerdem seid ihr jetzt schon drin." Erwiderte Zecora ihr und suchte unter ihren Kräutern das richtige. „Farid, das sind Applejack und Braeburn." Stellte Zecora ihre Gäste schnell einander vor. „Woher weißt du wer ich bin, beziehungsweise, war?" Fragte Pink Lady erstaunt. „Ich bin in der Lade Dinge zu sehen, hier sind ein paar Kräuter, ihr solltet dann wieder gehen." Antwortete Zecora erstaunlich hektisch und wollte Applejack und Pink wieder aus ihrer Hütte drängen. „Zecora, du brauchst die beiden doch nicht gleich rausschmeißen." Sagte Farid. „Und hör auf ständig zu reimen, das macht mich verrückt." Fuhr er fort und Zecora seufzte nur. „Wir wollen euch wirklich nicht stören und gehen besser." Sagte Pink schüchtern. „Das wäre besser." Sagte Zecora nur. „Ach und Zecora, sie heißt Pink Lady." Sagte Applejack abschließend und deutete kurz auf das rötlich pinke Pony, dann gingen die beiden wieder. „Zecora, warum warst du so abweisend?" Fragte Farid darauf. „Ich habe nicht so oft Besuch, habe etwas Zeit allein mit dir gesucht." Antwortete Zecora ihm. „Davon wirst du noch eine ganze Menge haben, ich wollte nämlich eigentlich hier her ziehen." Erwiderte Farid ihr.

Applejack und Pink waren inzwischen wieder am Farmhaus angekommen und begaben sich in die Küche. „Sie hat nur vergessen zu sagen wie ich das Zeug nehmen soll." Meinte Pink und legte die wurzelartigen Gewächse auf den Tisch. „Das ist Ingwer, den kannst du so essen, oder einen Tee kochen, alles mögliche." Erklärte Applejack ihr. „Dann esse ich den so." Beschloss Pink und nahm sich eine kleine Wurzel. „Wenn es dir dann besser geht, lass uns mal an die Arbeit gehen, Big Mac sollte schon arbeiten." Sagte Applejack. „Dann los." Sagte Pink und kaute noch etwas auf ihrer Wurzel herum. Den ganzen Tag arbeiteten alle auf den Feldern und wurden erst am frühen Abend mit der Arbeit fertig. Applejack wollte duschen gehen und betrat dafür das Badezimmer, nur was es noch besetzt. Pink Lady stand vor der Dusche und pflegte gerade ihre Flügel, mit der Nase strich sie das Sekret der Drüsen unter ihren Flügeln über die Federn und sah erschrocken zu Applejack als sie das Bad betrat. „Sorry, hatte nicht damit gerechnet das du noch hier bist." Entschuldigte Applejack sich und ließ sie zu ende kommen. „Klopfe das nächste mal bitte an." Bat Pink sie und ging in ihr Zimmer. „Werde ich machen." Versicherte Applejack ihr und verschwand endlich im Badezimmer. Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Pink Lady vor ihrem Spiegel und frisierte sich die Mähne neu, als sie fertig war, ging sie über den Gang wo auch das Badezimmer war und sah gerade Applejack aus dem Bad kommen. „Nette Frisur, hab ich schon mal irgendwo gesehen." Meinte Applejack. „Vor einiger Zeit war mal eine blaue Einhorn-Stute mit einer Magie-Show in Appleloosa, mir gefiel ihre Mähne recht gut und ich dachte mir dass mir das steht." Sagte Pink dazu. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, von dieser Trixie kenne ich die Frisur, aber dir steht sie besser." Sagte Applejack. „Danke, aber ich sollte dann jetzt gehen." Sagte Pink und ging an ihr vorbei. „Wo willst du denn hin?" Fragte Applejack neugierig. „Ich hatte die letzten Tage mit den Hengsten eine menge Erfolg, ich dachte das ich mir endlich was festes suchen gehen sollte." Antwortete Pink ihr. „Ich bin von der Arbeit heute ziemlich fertig, darum werde ich nicht mitkommen." Sagte Applejack. „Das brauchst du auch nicht, ich komme jetzt wohl auch alleine zurecht." Erwiderte Pink ihr und ging los. Sie ging direkt in eine beschauliche Bar und setzte sich an die Theke, oft genug wurde sie von Hengsten angesprochen, aber die meisten trafen nicht ihren Geschmack und waren schnell wieder weg. „Vielleicht hätte ich AJ doch mitnehmen sollen." Dachte Pink enttäuscht und leerte ihr Glas. „Kann ich der hübschen jungen Stute einen Drink anbieten?" Fragte jemand von der Seite und sie sah auf, neben ihr saß der Zebra-Hengst der bei Zecora gesessen hatte. „Du bist Farid, oder?" Fragte Pink zurück. „Bin ich." Bestätigte Farid ihr das. „Du hast gehört das ich mal ein Hengst war und willst mir trotzdem einen Drink anbieten?" Fragte Pink unsicher. „Warum nicht? Es spielt doch keine Rolle was in der Vergangenheit liegt, du bist jetzt eine Stute, und eine gutaussehende noch dazu." Erwiderte Farid ihr und lächelte. „Das ist wirklich nett, danke." Sagte Pink verlegen und lächelte zurück. „Du hast ein wirklich schönes Lächeln, weißt du das?" Fragte Farid und winkte den Barkeeper heran. „Nochmal das selbe für die Lady." Sagte er und Pink bekam ein neues Getränk. Zusammen verlebten die beiden einen netten Abend und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Die Tage vergingen, wurden zu Wochen, und schließlich zu Monaten, Pink Lady hatte sich inzwischen an ihr Leben als Stute gewöhnt und wirkte viel glücklicher als damals als Braeburn. Am Morgen erwachte Applejack und ging noch etwas schläfrig zum Badezimmer, sie schob die Tür auf und erstarrte, ein stattlicher Zebra-Hengst stand vor der Dusche und trocknete sich noch ab. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber Pink hat vorgeschlagen das ich dusche bevor ich wieder gehen." Sagte er ungerührt. „Hört sich nach einer guten Idee an." Sagte Applejack nur und lief rot an, dann verließ sie fluchtartig das Badezimmer. Applejack blieb noch im Gang stehen und sah neugierig zu wie der Zebra-Hengst aus dem Badezimmer kam und im Zimmer von Pink verschwand. „Ich bringe dich noch schnell zur Tür." Sagte Pink und kam kurz darauf mit ihm wieder, wortlos gingen die beiden an Applejack vorbei und achtete nicht darauf das sie sie verfolgte. An der Tür küssten sich Pink und das Zebra und dann galoppierte er davon. „Pink?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt. „Farid hat die Nacht hier verbracht." Sagte Pink nur. „Und er hat kein Problem damit, das ihr früher im selben Club gespielt habt?" Fragte Applejack weiter. „Er findet es toll das ich jetzt ich selbst sein kann." Antwortete Pink Lady ihr und lächelte. „Und im Bett nimmt er das auch so einfach hin?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen, ich bin noch etwas unsicher was das angeht und er will mich nicht drängen." Antwortete Pink ihr unsicher. „Du solltest nicht zu lange warten, Hengste habe gewisse Bedürfnisse." Sagte Applejack und Pink Lady sah sie skeptisch an. „Was guckst du so komisch?" Fragte Applejack irritiert. „AJ, ich war selber mal ein Hengst, und so stark sind diese Bedürfnisse nun auch wieder nicht." Sagte Pink darauf. „Außerdem haben Stuten auch gewisse Bedürfnisse." Fügte sie hinzu und lächelte hintergründig. „Da hast du allerdings recht." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Aber es freut mich das du mich inzwischen nicht mehr als Braeburn siehst." Sagte Pink Lady und lächelte zufrieden. „Aber entschuldigen mich, ich muss meine Sachen packen und dann zu Twilight." Sagte sie und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück. „Sachen packen?" Fragte Applejack und ging ihr nach. „Warum packst du deine Sachen, willst du gehen?" Fragte sie Pink dann direkt. „Farid und ich wollen beide neu anfangen, außerdem sind wir ein Paar und wollen zusammenziehen, an einem neuen Ort." Antwortete Pink ihr und stopfte ihre Sachen in Satteltaschen. „Und wo wollt ihr hin?" Fragte Applejack neugierig. „Wir haben uns ein Haus im Kristallkönigreich gekauft, dort wollen wir eine neue Apfelplantage aufbauen." Erklärte Pink ihr. „Lasst euch noch ein paar Tage Zeit, so kann ich mit Big Mac ein paar unserer Bäume zum Transport bereit machen und ihr braucht nicht bei Null anfangen." Schlug Applejack ihr vor. „Das würdet ihr wirklich machen?" Fragte Pink erstaunt. „Aber natürlich, du bist doch Familie." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Das ist so lieb von dir, danke AJ." Bedankte Pink sich herzlich und umarmte sie kräftig. „Nicht der Rede wert." Sagte Applejack und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich muss aber trotzdem nochmal zu Twilight, sie wollte uns helfen im Kristallkönigreich eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung zu bekommen." Sagte Pink und machte sich auf den Weg. Schnell erreichte das rötlich pinke Pegasus-Pony die Bibliothek und wurde sofort von Twilight angesprochen. „Da bist du ja endlich, dein Freund war vorhin schon da und hat seine Unterlagen unterzeichnet, jetzt musst nur noch du unterschreiben und schon habt ihr eine dauerhafte Aufenthaltsgenehmigung." Sagte Twilight und reichte ihr einen Stift. „So schnell?" Fragte Pink und unterschrieb die Papiere. „Mein Bruder ist einer der Herrscher, war also kein Problem, außerdem hilft es der Wirtschaft wenn jemand eine Plantage dort aufmacht." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Danke Twilight, du hast uns schon geholfen das Haus zu finden, und jetzt hilfst du uns auch noch ein neues Leben anzufangen, ich weiß nicht wie ich das je wiedergutmachen soll." Sagte Pink. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich helfe gerne." Sagte Twilight darauf.

Wenige Tage später hatte Applejack mit Big Mac zwei Güterwagons mit Apfelbäumen beladen und sahen dem Zug mit Pink Lady noch hinterher. „Meinst du das er glücklich wird?" Fragte Big Mac. „Sie, Braeburn ist jetzt unsere Cousine Pink Lady." Korrigierte Applejack ihn. „Ist ja gut, sie, sie, sie, ich habe es begriffen." Sagte Big Mac genervt und Applejack fing an zu lachen. „Was ist denn jetzt so komisch?" Fragte Big Mac verärgert, anscheinend lachte Applejack ihn aus. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht auslachen, aber ich hatte anfangs eine ähnliche Formulierung benutzt wie du gerade." Sagte Applejack und lachte. „Zurück zu meiner Frage, meinst du das sie glücklich wird?" Stellte Big Mac seine Frage erneut. „Du hast sie doch mit Farid gesehen, die zwei sind ein hübsches Paar und werden wohl sehr glücklich miteinander." Antwortete Applejack ihm endlich. „Aber lass uns mal los, wir müssen neue Apfelbäume anpflanzen um die die wir den beiden mitgegeben haben zu ersetzen." Sagte sie dann und ging los. „Warte!" Rief Big Mac und galoppierte hinter ihr her. Den ganzen Tag arbeiteten die zwei um neue Bäume zu pflanzen und mussten sich erst unterbrechen als es dunkel wurde. „Kommst du AJ?" Fragte Big Mac und ging langsam zum Haus zurück. „Ich wollte noch etwas ausgehen, wir sehen uns später." Erwiderte Applejack ihm und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Die nächsten Monate zogen ins Land und Applejack erhielt regelmäßig Briefe von Pink Lady, sie freute sich jedes Mal darauf etwas von ihr zu hören. Morgens erwachte die Erdpony-Stute und gähnte als erstes, dann drehte sie sich auf die Seite und sah den noch immer schlafenden Hengst neben sich. „Schon komisch, seit fast einem Jahr bin ich jetzt mit Lucky zusammen." Dachte sie und strich dem Hengst sanft über die Mähne. „Wir haben uns kennengelernt als ich nach dem Pflanzen der neuen Bäume noch ausgegangen bin." Dachte sie weiter und lächelte. „Lucky, wach auf." Sagte sie leise, das reichte schon um Lucky Clover zu wecken. „Morgen AJ." Begrüßte er sie schläfrig. „Du solltest gehen, wir wollen doch nicht das Big Mac dich wieder zusammenfaltet." Erwiderte Applejack ihm. „Du hast recht, ich will wirklich keinen Stress mit ihm haben, aber er sollte irgendwann mal akzeptieren das wir ein Paar sind." Sagte Lucky darauf, er stand auf und streckte sich etwas. „Lass mich dich schnell zur Tür bringen." Sagte AJ und erhob sich ebenfalls. „AJ, lass uns doch zusammenziehen, das würde Big Mac wohl auch verdeutlichen das es ernst zwischen uns ist." Schlug Lucky vor. „Ich weiß nicht, ich würde schon gerne hier wohnen bleiben." Meinte Applejack unsicher. „Denk darüber nach, ich will wirklich mit dir zusammen sein." Sagte Lucky darauf. „Ich werde es mir überlegen, aber vielleicht schaffe ich es Big Mac zu überreden das du hier einziehen könntest." Sagte Applejack. „Das wäre natürlich noch besser." Erwiderte Lucky ihr und küsste sie zum Abschied. „Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend." Sagte er abschließend und ging, Applejack schloss die Tür und wollte dann eigentlich in ihr Zimmer zurückgehen, sie hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet das Big Mac genau hinter ihr stand. „WOW!" Meinte sie erschrocken und schaffte es nur im letzten Moment ihn nicht über den Haufen zu rennen. „War das wieder Lucky?" Fragte Big Mac nur. „War es." Sagte Applejack ihm. „Er soll endlich die Hufe von meiner kleinen Schwester lassen." Meinte Big Mac übertrieben fürsorglich. „Du musst dich dringend mal entspannen." Sagte Applejack und schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du mir damit etwas bestimmtes sagen?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Soll ich dir ein Bild malen? Halt dich verdammt nochmal aus meinen Beziehungen raus!" Rief Applejack ihm entgegen. „Aber du bist meine kleine Schwester, ich will dich doch nur beschützen." Wandte Big Mac ein. „Aber deswegen brauchst du nicht jedem Kerl den ich mir suche eine reinzuhauen, so finde ich doch nie einen." Erwiderte Applejack ihm und ging an ihm vorbei. „Du musst dringend mal flachgelegt werden." Meinte sie verärgert und machte sich für die Arbeit fertig. Während der Arbeit ließ Big Mac seiner verärgerte Schwester alleine und kümmerte sich um seine Aufgaben. Gegen Mittag holte Applejack die Post und fand darin mal wieder einen Brief von Pink Lady, sofort ging sie ins Haus um ihn zu lesen. „Was hast du da?" Fragte Apple Bloom neugierig. „Das kann ich dir gleich sagen." Sagte Applejack und riss den Umschlag auf. „Sieh einer an, Pink lädt uns zu ihrer Hochzeit ein." Sagte sie dann erstaunt. „Wirklich? Ist ja toll!" Jubelte Apple Bloom sofort und hüpfte durch den Raum wie das junge Fohlen das sie war. „Ich geh schon mal meine Sachen packen." Sagte sie dann und galoppierte auf ihr Zimmer. „Da ist aber jemand aufgeregt." Meinte Applejack amüsiert und las den Brief weiter. „Pink will das ich komme und ihr helfe bevor die anderen Gäste kommen, sollte sich einrichten lassen." Dachte sie und legte den Brief weg, als sie sich gerade auf die Couch setzen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und sie war gezwungen dem nachzugehen. Als Applejack die Tür geöffnet hatte, erstarrte sie erstaunt und sah den Erdpony-Hengst davor sprachlos an. „Applejack, schön dich mal wiederzusehen." Sagte er nur. „Onkel Orchard, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte AJ fassungslos. „Ich suche Braeburn, ich will ihn nach hause holen." Sagte ihr Onkel darauf. „Nachdem ihr ihn davon gejagt hattet?" Fragte Applejack verärgert. „Du weißt doch wie deine Tante ist, Shady Grove hat einfach überreagiert, genauso wie Agriculture, der Junge kommt genau nach seiner Mutter." Sagte Orchard darauf. „Warte kurz hier, ich wollte eh zu... ähm... ihm gehen." Sagte Applejack und galoppierte zu Big Mac, sie berichtete ihm was in dem Brief gestanden hatte und das sie sich sofort auf den Weg ins Kristallkönigreich machte. „Komm schon Onkel Orchard, ich bringe dich zu ihm." Sagte sie und ging mit Orchard los. „Aber ich sollte dir noch etwas sagen." Meinte sie auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof. „Was ist denn los, stimmt etwas mit ihm nicht?" Fragte ihr Onkel besorgt. „Das erkläre ich dir auf der Fahrt, könnte länger dauern." Antwortete Applejack ihm zurückhaltend. „Ich hoffe doch das es ihm gut geht." Sagte Orchard und bestieg mit seiner Nichte den Zug, während der Fahrt erzählte Applejack ihm alles und Orchard musste eine Menge neue Informationen verarbeiten.

Nach einer erstaunlich kurzen Fahrt erreichte der Zug das Kristallkönigreich und Applejack führte ihren Onkel sofort zu den Plantagen am Rande, dutzende Apfelbäume standen dort. „Braeburn ist also jetzt eine Stute und heißt Pink Lady, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass er das wirklich macht." Meinte Orchard und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie ist jetzt glücklich, das sollte dich auch glücklich machen." Erwiderte Applejack ihm und klopfte an die Tür, fast sofort öffnete Pink Lady den beiden und erstarrte. „Applejack, warum hast du ihn hergebracht?" Fragte Pink und sah den Erdpony-Hengst verärgert an. „Glaub mir, es ist wichtig, lass uns doch rein gehen und reden." Sagte Applejack und wurde mit ihrem Onkel tatsächlich herein gelassen, Pink führte die zwei ins Wohnzimmer und alle setzten sich. „Na los Onkel Orchard, das ist jetzt deine Show." Forderte Applejack ihren Onkel auf, dieser atmete tief durch und wandte sich an Pink Lady. „Braeburn..." Setzte er an. „Vater, ich heiße jetzt Pink Lady, sprich mich also auch so an." Unterbrach Pink ihn. „Sag einfach Pink." Sagte AJ dazu. „Na gut, Pink dann halt." Sagte Orchard und atmete nochmals durch. „Pink, deine Mutter und ich wollen das du nach hause kommst, wir haben überreagiert und wollten dich nicht verletzen, das wichtigste ist das du glücklich bist, und wenn du als Stute glücklicher bist als als Hengst, dann ist das halt so." Sagte Orchard dann. „Warum habt ihr dann mehr als ein Jahr gebraucht um das zu sagen?" Wollte Pink wissen. „Deine Mutter hat etwas Zeit gebraucht um alles zu verstehen, sie musste sogar zu einem Psychologen gehen." Antwortete Orchard ihr. „Agriculture hat es auch nicht so einfach begriffen seinen Bruder verloren zu haben." Fügte er hinzu. „Vater, auch wenn ihr einen Sohn und Bruder verloren habt, ihr habt eine Tochter und Schwester gewonnen." Sagte Pink darauf. „Und einen Schwiegersohn." Sagte jemand und alle sahen zu dem Neuankömmling. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Orchard verwirrt. „Vater, das ist Farid, wir werden in wenigen Wochen heiraten." Stellte Pink den Zebra-Hengst vor. „Ich freue mich für dich, es ist gut zu wissen das du glücklich bist." Sagte Orchard darauf und lächelte seine neue Tochter an. „Danke Vater." Sagte Pink und erhob sich, plötzlich umarmte sie ihren Vater und weinte, er akzeptierte sie so wie sie war. „Da ist noch was das du wissen solltest." Sagte sie und löste sich von ihm. „Du auch Applejack." Fügte sie hinzu und nickte ihrem Verlobten zu, sofort ging Farid davon. Kurz darauf kam der Zebra-Hengst zurück und hatte ein Fohlen dabei, sanft legte er das Baby neben Pink auf die Couch. „Das ist meine Tochter, Apple Streak." Stellte sie ihrer Cousine und ihrem Vater das Mädchen vor, Orchard war einfach nur verblüfft. „Applejack hatte mir erzählt das du magisch in eine Stute verwandelt wurdest, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das du Fohlen bekommen kannst." Meinte er und strich dem Fohlen sanft über die Mähne, sie war leicht Pink und hatte Streifen im Zebra-Muster. „Als ich mich der Operation unterzogen habe, hatte ich auch niemals damit gerechnet, aber Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle hat mir dazu verholfen." Sagte Pink und nahm das schlafende Fohlen. „Deswegen wollt ihr also heiraten." Sagte Applejack erstaunt. „Nicht nur deswegen, wir lieben uns nebenbei auch noch." Sagte Farid scherzhaft. „Vater, ich möchte das Mutter und Agriculture kommen, kannst du ihnen einen Brief schreiben?" Fragte Pink ihren Vater. „So schnell wie möglich." Sagte Orchard darauf. „Danke." Sagte Pink dankbar. „Du bist doch mein... meine Tochter." Sagte Orchard zögerlich.

Ende


End file.
